Lawn mowers are a common power tool. Consumers have typically demanded higher portability and mobility of the lawn mower. A lawn mower's handle can sometimes act in achieving an important role on improving the convenience of the lawn mower. For instance, the lawn mower can achieve various functions, such as grass-cutting, grass-pouring, and can be folded and stored with the handle at different stop locations.
Currently, some widely-used lawn mowers in the market suffer from at least some of the following problems. In particular, in these mowers, when the stop locations are adjusted, a stop pin needs to be removed first allowing the handle to be rotated to a predetermined stop location, wherein the stop pin must be reinserted into this stop location. However, this manual operation to adjust the stop locations is very inconvenient. Moreover, very large vibrations can oftentimes occur during the mower's operation, which may cause the stop pin to be incapable of reliably and stably stopping the handle at the desired stop location. Thus, the stop pin dropping off or jumping from the desire stop location may occur during operation. Currently, no known lawn mower can solve the above problems efficiently.